


I'm A Good Boy

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Cas, Come Eating, Comeplay, M/M, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Spanking, dom!Dean, sub!cas, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Prompt Fill:  Can you give me Dom!dean and sub!cas with ass smacking and bondage and sexy sexy cas, sweating, panting, just anything to get me aroused!? I need you and I love your blog btw. Thanks love you ;*</i> </p><p>
  <a href="www.smack-that-assbutt.tumblr.com">Follow My Blog!</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm A Good Boy

There’s something euphoric about this, Cas thinks, as he shuffles on his knees and strains his ears to hear what’s going on in the room around him. He is wearing only his jeans and underwear, blindfolded and bound with intricate knots, unable to move where he kneels on the floor, but that’s okay. And it’s okay because Dean is the one who put him in this position; he’s the one who tied him up, who blindfolded him, who told him to stay still and not to move at all. And he knows, partially from past experience and partially out of just pure trust and adoration for the hunter, that Dean will take care of him like this.

“What are you thinking about?” Dean wonders aloud, and Cas can tell by the sound of his voice that he is very close. Cas swallows thick, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. He feels Dean’s fingertips brush his cheek and he leans into it, finding comfort in the warm touch of his dom. Dean’s hand is pulled away all too soon though, leaving Cas bereft again.

“Thinking about you,” Cas answers Dean’s question and the man hums in response, carding his fingers through Cas’s hair gently as a reward for his honesty. Cas sighs and feels his lips twitch up into a small smile. He continues, “Thinking about how good you are to me.”

“Is that so?” Dean asks, and Cas swears that he hears a tone of amusement in Dean’s voice. “Are you thinking about how good it’s going to be when I bend you over the bed and fuck you raw? Or how good it’s going to be when I eat you out afterwards?”

Cas’s cheeks go red and he can feel his cock twitching in his jeans. He makes a choked off noise and bites his lips.

“Well, now I am,” he answers. Dean chuckles and Cas can hear the zipper of his jeans being undone, and a moment later Dean’s hand in on his cheek again.

“Open up, sweetheart,” He says, his voice taking on a low, authoritative tone that goes straight to Cas’s cock. He is quick to obey Dean’s command and opens up, moaning when he feels the head of Dean’s cock enter his mouth. He quickly seals his lips around the head and sucks, flicking his tongue over the slit. He hears Dean’s breath hitch and his heart swells with pride as he continues to worship the head of his dom’s cock with his tongue.

“Oh, Cas. That’s just perfect,” Dean sighs and tangles his fingers into Cas’s short, dark brown hair, giving him it a gentle tug. Cas obediently open his mouth more, urging Dean to fuck deeper into his mouth. Dean takes the invitation, his hips stuttering forward as he slides his hard, heavy cock deep into Cas’s mouth.

Castiel groans around Dean’s length, sheathing his teeth and carefully beginning to bob up and down over the hard flesh. He hears Dean curse under his breath and he smiles around his cock, flicking his tongue along the sensitive underside and feeling it pulse inside his mouth. Dean gasps and Cas does it again, this time making sure to suck down on the head as he does it.

“Shit,” Dean groans and pulls Cas off his cock, letting it pop out of his mouth and smack him in the cheek on the way out. Saliva drips down Cas’s chin as the ex-angel struggles to catch his breath, and Dean has to refrain from blowing his load at the mere sight of him. Instead he manages to hold himself back, hoisting Cas to his feet and kissing him roughly on the lips.

“On the bed, baby, hands and knees. Let me see that pretty little ass of yours,” he says, giving Cas’s round ass an encouraging pat. Castiel smiles and walks over to the bed, feeling with his hands as he crawls up onto the sheets. Once he reaches the middle of the bed he grabs a pillow, pulling it close and propping his arms up on it as he arches his back, letting his ass stick out.

“Good boy,” Dean smiles and walks over, crawling onto the bed behind him and kneeling in front of his ass. He reaches out and rubs his hands along the curves of Cas’s denim clad ass, squeezing the right cheek for a moment before he draws his hand back and lets it come down for a loud _SMACK!_. Castiel yelps in surprise and jolts forward, his breathing becoming ragged.

“Now let’s see that pretty little hole of yours,” Dean says, reaching out and hooking his fingers under the waistband of Cas’s pants and boxers. He pulls it all down at once, exposing Cas’s perky, round ass to all of the cold air in the room. He can also see his cock now, hanging heavy and thick between his legs. Dean spits onto his hand and reaches around, giving the ex-angel’s cock a few teasing pulls before he withdrawals his hand again. Cas whines at the loss and Dean promptly smack his ass, silencing him.

“I want you to be quiet, Cas. Now, can you be a good boy and stay silent for me? You can answer me,” He says, running his hands back and forth over Cas’s lower back. Castiel nods.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy. Now tell me, what do you want first? Do you want me to eat you out, or do you want me to fuck your pretty little hole? You may speak.”

“Eat me out, please, Dean,” he gasps, arching his back a little and pushing his ass closer to Dean’s face. Dean smiles and gives Cas’s ass a squeeze.

“Alright,” he says, shuffling into positon on the bed and pulling Cas’s cheeks apart. Now his hole is exposed- a tight, pink furl of muscle that flutters when the cool air hits it. Dean smiles. “Such a pretty little ass, baby. Can’t wait to fuck it full of my cum,” as he speaks he leans forward, swiping his tongue over Cas’s hole and flicking at his sensitive premium. “You’ll be leaking my jizz for _days_.”

Castiel can’t help it at that and he moans, quickly silenced by a sharp hand against his ass. “What did I say? Stay quiet.” Dean asks. “Unless you want to be spanked.”

“No, sir,” Castiel gasps, wiggling his ass a little bit just to get the point across to Dean that he doesn’t want to be spanked, only wants Dean to eat him out. Dean hums thoughtfully, pausing for only a moment before he dives back in, tongue lapping at Cas’s hole and teasing the sensitive nerves there.

It doesn’t take long for Dean to work up a rhythm, and before he knows it he’s got his tongue fucking deep into Cas’s ass, alongside two fingers. Cas, at this point, is rocking back against Dean like his life depends on it, biting down on his lips in a desperate attempt to keep quiet. Still, every once in a while a whimper will slip out, which Dean will promptly reward with a harsh slap to his ass without even pausing from his rimming activities.

Dean is making smacking sounds with his lips now, sucking at Cas’s ass and flicking his tongue back and forth over his perineum. Cas can feel the muscles in his ass clenching and unclenching with every one of Dean’s movements; can feel his cock, heavy and swollen between his legs, begging for attention that Dean isn’t giving to it. He’s tempted to reach down and take care of it himself, really, but he knows that all that’s going to do is get him punished. So he remains where he is, rocking back onto Dean’s tongue as the man continues to rim him.

Finally Dean pulls away from his ass, pulling Cas’s legs apart and flipping him over onto his back. Castiel gasps and automatically spreads his legs even wider, making room for Dean’s body as the man slots himself up against Cas and kissing him. His arms are still bound behind his back, making this position anything but comfortable, but it’s worth it to have Dean pressed up against him like this. It’s only now that he realizes that Dean is still fully clothed, and somehow that makes every bit of this about one hundred times hotter. He moans into Dean’s mouth arches up against him, his body hot against Dean’s.

“Fuck, baby,” Dean gasps as he pulls away, reaching out and wrenching the blindfold off of Cas’s face. Castiel blinks in surprise at the sudden exposure to the light, though it’s not really that bright in the room anyway, his breath hitching when Dean leans in for another kiss. He leans into it, arching against the hunter and grinding his hips up against him.

“Please,” Castiel begs, not caring that he’s not supposed to be talking. “Please fuck me.”

“Yeah,” Dean gasps, seeming to have forgotten the silence rule as he reaches over Cas’s shoulder to open up the drawer on their bedside table, pulling out a bottle of Astroglide. He pops the cap and slathers a generous amount onto his fingers, warming them up before he reaches down and presses the first one against Cas’s hole.

Still loose from the earlier rimming, Cas easily takes Dean’s finger, bucking his hips and pressing up against Dean’s body as he moves his finger inside of the ex-angel. Castiel huffs.

“I can take more, Dean,” he says. Dean shoots him a look, raising his eyebrows.

“Is that the tone of voice that you address me with?” He asks, even as he slips a second finger in easily. Cas swallows and shakes his head.

“Sorry, sir. I got- ahh, I got carried up in the moment,” he explains, gasping when Dean’s fingers brush his prostate. Dean hums thoughtfully.

“Are you sure? Or do you think you need to be punished for talking back?”

“No, no sir. I’ll be good, I’ll be- ahh!” Castiel cries out and arches his back as Dean presses a third finger into his ass, rubbing right up against his prostate. Dean smiles and presses harder against the sensitive spot inside of Cas’s body, raising an eyebrow at the man.

“I’m sorry Cas, I didn’t quite catch what you were saying.”

“I said… I said I’ll be good. I’ll be good! Ahh!” Castiel screams as his hips buck off the bed and then he’s cumming; cumming untouched all over his own chest. His cock, red and swollen, twitches against his stomach as spurt after spurt of thick, white cum shoots out of it. By the time he’s done his chest is heaving, and he sinks back against the sheets, his eyelids fluttering as he looks up at Dean’s smiling face.

“That’s right, you are a good boy,” he says, his fingers still moving inside of Cas’s sensitive hole. He reaches out with his free hand and scoops some of Cas’s cum off of his chest, bringing his fingers up to his lips and licking them clean. He moans at the taste, brining his fingers back down to Cas’s chest and scooping up some more. Then he brings his fingers up to Cas’s lips, offering him his own cum to eat. Cas’s cheeks turn bright red and he opens his mouth, taking Dean’s fingers in and sucking them clean. Dean groans.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy,” he moans, shuffling forward on the bed and reaching down to shimmy out of his pants. He kicks them off and lets them fall to the floor, withdrawing his fingers from Cas’s ass and picking up the lube again. “I want to fuck you now. Can I fuck you?’

“Oh God, yes, please,” Castiel moans, spreading his legs for Dean. The hunter smiles and slicks up his cock, then leans forward and practically drapes himself over Cas’s body. His cock presses up against the man’s hole for a moment before pressing inside slowly, inch by inch. Cas’s body is tight around Dean’s swollen cock, and Dean moans loudly into the crease of Cas’s neck.

“Fuck, I’m not gonna last,” he gasps as he thrusts all the way in, his balls pressing up against Cas’s ass. Castiel groans.

“That’s fine,” he gasps, his legs hooking around Dean’s hips as he begins to thrust in and out of the man’s hole, setting a brutal pace. His breath his harsh and ragged against Castiel’s neck, and he rambles on and on about all of the dirty things that he hands to do to Castiel. It’s only a few minutes before he cums, but when he does it like an explosion, and he empties his balls into Cas’s tight ass as they both lay on top of each other and moan.

“Fuck,” Dean gasps once he’s finished, his soft cock slipping from Cas’s used, sloppy hole with an obscene pop. He shuffles away from the ex-angel, helping him roll over so that he can undo the knots binding the man. “You were amazing,” he says as he frees Castiel. Cas smiles tentatively up at him, pulling his wrists free from their binds and examining his wrists. 

“So were you. I don’t think you’ve ever cum so fast, though,” he laughs. Dean blushes and picks up a pillow, shoving it into Cas’s face.

“Oh, shut the hell up. S’your fault for being so sexy, anyway,” he says. Cas laughs out loud and throws the pillow back at Dean’s face.

“You’re an idiot,” he grins. Dean drops the pillow and comes around the bed, reaching out to take Cas’s hand and pull him up to a standing position. He leans in, kissing his face and pushing his hair away from his forehead.

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot. Now come on, I’ll run you a bath.”

“Will you get in with me, too?” Castiel asks. Dean smiles fondly, turning to look at Cas as they make their way to the bathroom.

“Anything you want, sweetheart.”


End file.
